What Lies Ahead of Us
by Aki no Usagi
Summary: Upon hearing his friend's news of marriage, Bakugou was reminded of the past he had buried away. Kirishima came back to his life once more and was he going to repeat the same mistake he did again?


**This is a sequel to my previous work, "The Sight Up There"**  
 **so sequel i might say, but it can serve as prequel too?**  
 **either way, i posted them separately cuz I want them to be stand alone that ppl can read w/o having to read another**  
 **but ofc it'll make me happy if u check both out**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

"Bakugou-kun!"

A blond man lifted his face at the mention of his name. His pair of stern looking, black-framed glasses worn for disguise had its purpose defeated by the loud voice of the newcomer. He scrunched up his nose in annoyance when the female visitors around his table made a fuss and started whispering to each other, possibly about him.

"You're late as hell, round-face."

Uraraka Ochako, or 'round-face' as addressed by Bakugou, placed her handbag on her shoulder to the tatami matted floor and proceeded to take a seat across the man. "Sorry, sorry~" said her, clearly insincere of the words. "Man, it's hot! Lemme have some of that." She snatched the glass of cold beer Bakugou was holding onto and gulped it down in an instant.

"You…" Bakugou winced at her attitude. "seriously need to stop that anytime soon."

"Eh, what?"

"You thought I wouldn't notice?" He nudged his chin at the glimmering diamond ring on one of her fingers.

"O-Oh, you're sharp! As expected of Bakugou-kun!" a tint of red seared through her cheeks. "And here I thought I'm gonna surprise you with the news today."

"Idiot. What do you take me for? That's obvious as shit." Bakugou retorted, taking his empty glass back and pouring himself some more beer again.

Uraraka hummed cheerfully. "Yes, yes, I'm here to spread my happiness~"

"That's why I said you gotta stop acting that way." The blond added after the perplexed look his companion gave him. "You think _that_ Deku would be happy his fiancée sharing drinks casually with some other dude?"

Now she giggled sheepishly, yet excitement was real on her face. "Right, he'd be pissed, huh? A jealous Deku-kun…"

"Shut up." He squinted irritatingly.

"But, you're fine though. Bakugou-kun is fine!"

"How so?"

"…" She looked away for a moment before darting her eyes back to Bakugou. Grinning widely as she said, "Because you're my best friend?"

"Oi, what the fuck is that pause?"

"Nothing, nothing! I'm gonna order now!" She turned away hurriedly and waved at one of the waitresses nearby. "Excuse me!"

Bakugou sighed as he slowly drank his beer. Deep inside, he knew what Uraraka was trying to imply, or at least he thought he knows. He is not into girls and had been single for a good amount of time due to some issues. That might also be the reason the both of them had become much closer friends in the recent few years than what they'd ever thought. He lost contact with most of the people he knew back in high school and hardly had friends since then. When he was at his worst state, he bumped into Uraraka, the only one around his working environment that was quite familiar of his past. Thus they started hanging out a lot, drinking and ranting about various things in life at their favourite Japanese pub. Slowly, his life gets better by having a moral support.

When Bakugou heard she was going out with his childhood friend, Midoriya Izuku, he thought it was probably a curse. He just couldn't get rid of him in his life. But he did appreciate those two, the stupid couple, for keeping his secret and don't go around telling his personal life to the others at high school reunion—which he never attends—and such.

Bakugou was not good in relationship, ever since his first one ended ages ago. He couldn't settle with anyone else. He found faults in every single person he dated and could not bear to keep them around for a long time. He thought resorting to just physical relationship was the answer. But it was simply worse.

…

"Get away from me…!"

The tall, tanned-skin man released his embrace on Bakugou's fair body when he was suddenly pushed away with a weakened, yet intent force. He was even more baffled as the blond threw up on the other side of the bed, coughing and choking on the alcoholic beverage he had had earlier at the bar. The man reached out his hands in concern.

"Y-You alright?"

"Don't… touch me..." Bakugou smacked his hand away. He attempted a command, but it came out sounding like a plea instead. He wearily panted, trying to get up before his hips gave out and he fell back on the bed. "Pull… out." He said, inaudibly.

"Wha—"

"Pull out, I said!" Bakugou repeated, gathering all his remaining strength to shout. "And get lost!"

"Eh? But—"

"Now!"

"Okay, okay! Just—chill, yeah?" The man raised his hands to calm the other down. He then pulled his dick out of Bakugou's inside and started to get himself dressed. He ran out of the hotel room, banging the door behind him hastily after some rustling noises here and there of him picking up his stuff.

Bakugou exhaled in relief as soon as he was left all alone in the room. He slumped back on the bed and rested his head on the pillow behind. He stared at the ceiling, focus elsewhere. The blazing lamp at the centre was hurting his eyes, making them half shut even beneath the arm hovering over them. He couldn't be bothered to even clean the bile still dripping down his chin from the vomit—or the gross, now slightly warm lube in his ass. His body and mind was tired, he wanted to fell asleep just like that.

 _How many times has it been?_

Drinking with an empty stomach was probably to blame, but Bakugou recognized the nausea he felt just a moment ago. Too well, in fact. He had lost count of the times he went down to a gay bar, picked out some random guy and tried one-night-stand with them. But they never went far. As soon as the intercourse started, Bakugou could not stand it. The touch, the sensation, the smell of his partner, everything was uncomfortable for him. They were all different from a certain person's. Nevertheless, he tried again and again, which is actually futile.

Bakugou pressed his eyes shut. He decided that was the last time he would do so. It seemed that he's not getting laid anymore for the rest of his life. Maybe that meant the perfect time to snap out of it.

Since when had he stooped down so low? He used to have a physically and mentally well-balanced lifestyle. Now, he cut off social contact with the rest of the world aside from work. He was ruining his life with terrible drinking habit, unhealthy diet, and overworking. Furthermore, he was frustrated, longing for affection and touch that he later realized not just of anyone's. Which are dumb and he never thought he'd resort to all those just because of one person.

"Fuck, I should really stop this…" he whispered to himself. His eyelids were growing heavier before he slowly submerged into deep sleep, thinking there was no use crying over spilt milk anyway. He had parted ways and had not a chance to get back together with his first lover, Kirishima Eijirou.

…

"So, when's the ceremony?"

"The spring next year!"

Bakugou scowled. "That's too long. What the hell, that shitty Deku."

"Eh? What's wrong with it?" Uraraka frowned in a slight panic.

"He made you wait for this long before finally proposing, and now you gotta fucking wait again?" The blond slammed his glass on the table before grabbing her phone next to it. "That's it, I'm calling him. He needs a good-ass lecture."

"Whaaaat? Don't do thaaat…" her words slurred from the effect of the drinks, she put up a sloppy fight in stopping the other. "Deku-kun ish busy…"

The statement was really petty as an excuse, yet when Bakugou heard his friend said it, he stopped his finger from searching Deku's name in the brunette's phone contact. His stare had an unpredictable meaning. "…You're always considerate toward him like that, huh?"

"Hmm?" Uraraka wasn't sure what led the direction of conversation, but she wasn't exactly in the right mind to overanalyse it either. So she answered, nonchalantly albeit half sober by then. "Well, it's not just me though. We are, you can say, constantly looking out for each other? That's what keeps the relationship going, I guess."

Bakugou didn't say anything in return whilst he continued drinking after putting down Uraraka's cell phone back to its place. _Maybe that's what I'm lacking in after all._

"Even I have times when I'm insecure though."

The blond man perked up at that. He might not admit it in the open, but Bakugou is rather protective towards his female acquaintances. Be it a family, friend, or close co-worker, he was not going to just sit around when some ungrateful men hurt them in any way possible. " _What?_ "

"No, no, that's not it!"

He waited, a little restlessly.

"Sometimes, you see, I tend to overthink things. I can't really talk about it to Deku-kun because I know everything's just in my head." She looked down, swirling her fingers around the ring of water left by her cold drink on the table to distract herself from the nerves. "Something like does he really love me? Does he still love me? Are we alright? Is he getting tired of me? …or stuff like that."

"Are you saying you've been feeling like that all the time? Without Deku knowing?"

"Eh? Umm, yeah…?"

Uraraka knew that expression on her friend. She quickly added before the man in front of her snapped and decided to make the phone call anyway. Midoriya Izuku wouldn't hear the end of it if he did.

"But!" she blurted out. "Once I encouraged myself to tell him, I got the greatest answer I could have asked!" she paused, a curve of smile slowly forming on her pink lips as she lifted her left hand. "Yes, it was this. So I thought waiting a little longer again doesn't really matter anymore. I've got a long life ahead with him after all."

Bakugou kept quiet, looking uncertain, before he clicked his tongue and gave up. "He's just a lucky bastard to have you."

"Isn't he~?" Uraraka laughed. She knew how dishonest the other could be. He just had his own way of congratulating both his best friend and the childhood friend he claimed to hate the most. "Now, what about you, Bakugou-kun?"

"Huh?"

"I've at least properly talked to Deku-kun. But you never did, right?"

"What… are you talking about…" He didn't even put effort in pretending, for he was fully aware of what she meant.

"Don't play dumb!" she furrowed her eyebrows. "It's about Kirishima-kun. When are you going to resolve thing with him? If you think cutting him off one-sidedly was the best option, so why are you still suffering 'til today?"

…

Bakugou Katsuki grew up as a talented young man who thought he was the best among anyone else his age. Around high school, his useless childhood friend, Midoriya Izuku's sudden growth and him slowly catching up to Bakugou in various things wasn't something he could cope with easily. But in between his hardest time, he got to know another guy called Kirishima Eijirou. That person had since, became the light of his life.

He gave and accepted a lot of things from Kirishima. He taught Bakugou to find value in others and helped him grew as a person. When Bakugou learned that his feelings had become that of love, he wanted to lock it away. The greed to monopolize, unsightly lust, utterly foolish desire, and such that he didn't want to show Kirishima. He didn't want to scare his precious 'friend' away. Pathetic, his inner demon told him.

Even so, Kirishima Eijirou, probably the angel that was sent to his salvation, embraced everything about Bakugou, including his ugly side and showered him with happiness. There was nearly not a moment when they're together that Bakugou didn't enjoy. He didn't think he could ever live his life without Kirishima by his side anymore. However, his demon came back to him several years later as they became adults and everything wasn't as beautiful as when they're carefree anymore.

"Kids are cute, aren't they?" said Kirishima casually when they saw one on television or met some on the street.

 _Yes, but I can't give you any._

"Weddings are so touching…!" Kirishima sobbed as he told Bakugou about how his friend gave the wife a heart-warming surprise.

 _Sorry, that we can't have one._

"My mom asked me to introduce her to my girlfriend again." Kirishima whined after a phone call with his mother.

 _Sorry, that you can't bring me to her._

Bakugou understood that Kirishima meant no harm in every word he uttered. He demanded nothing from Bakugou and continued loving him the way he is. He was never selfish and never voiced out any disagreement towards Bakugou or anything. But the more he did that, the more it increased his insecurity. It shouldn't be bothering him. He should be grateful about it, until it finally occurred to him one day. Is Kirishima really in love with him instead of just pitying him all along?

However, he could not ever bring those thoughts up. The stress gradually piled up as time went on and without realizing it their relationship had cracked little by little since long ago. It eventually became so frail that with just a scarcely strong tug, it would snap in an instant.

"Didn't I tell you I hate that?! Do you ever listen to me?" Bakugou yelled.

"I told you, it was a misunderstanding! There's nothing going on with me and her!" the redhead defended himself.

"Oh, yeah? Whatever! It's not like I care anyway!" he turned around, making his way to the front door of the apartment.

Kirishima grabbed his arm before the blond went any further. "Hey, where are you going? We're not done talking yet!"

"Let go of me!" Bakugou barked as he yanked his hand away. "We are done. Who gives a damn if you want to be with that bitch instead of a dude like me?"

"You're the one who never listen, aren't you?"

Bakugou turned his head to Kirishima with a frown. That was when he knew he may have stepped on a landmine.

"Each and every time. You just talk as you like and never care what I have to say. I have always endured it, but that's enough! I'm tired of it, you know!"

 _Don't say it._ His conscience told him, but the demon won over, despite knowing fully well what will be the outcome as soon as the words left his mouth. It will be over. Everything between them, that is.

"Then… let's split up…?" Bakugou said it cynically, although his voice was clearly shaking.

"What?"

"With that, you'll be free… won't you?" _Stop there. Don't say any more than that._ "No one would boss you around anymore. 'As expected, a quiet and obedient girl is better', right?"

Driven by anger, Kirishima probably only retorted out of carelessness. But it was enough to be the final blow for Bakugou after he broke himself thoroughly. "You…! Yeah, you're right! Anyone's better as long as it's not you!"

The blond stood there in silence. His mind went blank in that instance. He didn't know what he looked like at the moment, but he was holding back the tears that were threatening to fell, and he was sure it showed on his face like an open book. It didn't took him long to come back to his sense. There was just one thing he needed to do right away. Escape.

"…Got it." Bakugou turned his back, pacing up his steps to the front door. He halted right before he exited. "Goodbye, Kirishima."

Afterwards, having calmed down, Kirishima tried reaching him by searching, asking around, calling and texting him. But he desperately avoided the guy. It was around that time too Bakugou accepted his job offer to move to another town. He felt lonely, no doubt about it, yet he lived on his life like any other day at first, telling himself he made the right choice. It was painful, but leaving Kirishima before they went too far was good for him. For both of them, probably.

Soon, Bakugou fell into a slump, to the point he thought he was going to die slowly just like that, living in torment. It was hard to regret what he had done when he convinced himself with the idea that Kirishima would be happier. And if Kirishima is happy then so would he. Kirishima is a fine man with a golden heart. He would definitely make an excellent husband and father, building a perfect family. He bears a lot of expectation from people and is loved by all. He deserved better than putting up with a self-centred person such as Bakugou. Bakugou had no rights to take that happiness away from Kirishima.

Maybe it was all for the best. Maybe breaking up with Kirishima would also teach Bakugou to be a better person. Maybe he was being pampered by Kirishima's kindness all those time. Maybe—maybe Uraraka had a point after all. It could be the alcohol speaking, or the adrenaline she went through because her marriage is nearing, but she finally brought up the reality Bakugou had been running away from and slammed it to his face.

He was still suffering. Whether Kirishima had already lead a happy family or not, Bakugou was still suffering after all. Perhaps he shouldn't have doubted Kirishima's feelings, for they had long been falling too deep into each other. Unfortunately, he was too late to realize he was just a weakling who couldn't fight against his inner demon.

…

Bakugou woke up at noon. It has been a long, yet uncomfortable sleep. His head was aching of hangover for the past few days. He sat up and dragged his feet out of the room. He started washing his face, doing laundry, airing them, or just any other house chores he could find to distract his mind from… just anything.

He made coffee as soon as there was nothing left for him to do. And that was when his phone rang. Bakugou was tired, his throat had been dry since waking up and he was not in a mood to talk to anyone on the phone, so he had decided to reject the call. Though his hand immediately froze as he caught a glimpse of the name on screen.

Kirishima Eijirou.

"What the f—"

Bakugou glared at the object, bewilderment visible in his pair of red eyes. The ringtone had played on for 30 seconds and more. In that nick of time, a thousand questions—mainly consist of 'why'—jumbled his mind. Considering the fact that he had never completely moved on, much less forgotten Kirishima in the last few years, his contact remained untouched in the phone that Bakugou somehow refused to replace with a new one. It was contradictorily funny how he had the heart to disappear from Kirishima's life and cut him off, yet by the end of the day he couldn't even dispose of just one number.

The blond averted his gaze, looking at practically anywhere away from the still ringing phone. Why was his breathing uneven? Why was his heart beat rising? Why now of all times? What's with the horrible timing? He had not even sort out his thoughts yet after meeting Uraraka Ochako the other day. He needed to calm down for god's sake.

In the midst of confusion, it suddenly hit him that the call was about to end just like that if he didn't do anything then. Subconsciously, he turned around, picked up the phone and swiping the green button on the screen to the right. Then ever so slowly, he put it next to his ears whilst listening to himself inhaling and gathering his guts to manage sounding completely unfazed.

"…Hello?"

There was no immediate respond on the other side. Instead, various soft rustling and fidgeting noises went on for a short while before a rather awkward tone greeted him back. "H-Hey, Bakugou… It's been ages, huh?"

Bakugou held back from snorting. Years had not changed how dorky Kirishima is, just what he had been missing. Simultaneously, he wanted to cry as well after hearing his voice. Sometimes he hated himself for being so sentimental around the redhead. But no, Bakugou was not ready to break his tough act just yet.

"Yeah… it has." An uncomfortable pause to figure out what to say next. "…What's up?"

"Not much, haha…" Kirishima said after another pause. "So… I heard you moved back to Tokyo?"

"Yeah, from a while back."

"Oh…"

"…"

"You see, Bakugou!"

The said blond jolted. Kirishima's sudden raise in voice startled him.

"W-Wanna go grab a bite? There's this place we used to visit. The owner reopened his shop recently! So… so how about it?"

Silence filled the air. Bakugou knew instantly what the invitation meant. There really wasn't anything to debate for the answer. So what was he waiting for again?

A faint smile decorated the edges of his lip. "Sure, let's do that."

A simple diner that served all kinds of homemade cooking. It was a place the both of them were fond of, but it was closed down some time prior to their breakup—much like a premonition. Its return then brought joy to both the owner himself and the past regulars. For it to start anew and continue prospering from here onwards was nowhere near a bad idea for Bakugou and most likely, Kirishima as well.

…

Uraraka stretched out her hand from the blanket cocoon to turn off the alarm on her cell phone that had been going off, only to realize it was an incoming call instead. She had not set up any reminder to wake herself up so early on her day-off.

"Bakugou-kun?" she mumbled in the drowsiness as she peeked at the name on her blinding phone screen. She picked up the call, yawning and lying back down on the bed. "Heyyo~"

"Uraraka bastard, are you still sleeping?"

"What? You're the one calling this early in the morning."

"Define 11 a.m. as 'early', you lazy ass."

"It's holiday! Lemme sleep a lil' longer!"

"I'd like to hear you say that after getting married and have brats." The blond laughed sarcastically.

"Leave me alone!" she pouted. "Is that all you're calling me for? To lecture me outta nowhere?"

"Huh? Oh, right. I'm just gonna tell you to stop setting me up with random chicks at your wedding next month."

"What is this all of a sudden?" Now that Uraraka has almost fully woken up, the announcement lady's voice and loud whirring sound at the other side of the line were becoming more audible that she had to wonder. "And where are you, by the way?"

"Oh, I'm at the airport." Said Bakugou, sounding casual about it.

"Huh?" She sat up on the bed in one quick motion and exclaimed. "Are you traveling?! Why didn't you tell me before? When are you coming back? Then who's gonna help me with the wedding preps?"

"Shut up! Calm your shit, round-face!" His voice sounded slightly distant from moving the phone away from his ears. "And what the hell? Am I just your fucking errand-guy here?"

Uraraka laughed and jokingly uttered some sorry she didn't mean. "Then where are you going? What about the set up anyway? I just don't want my bestie to be a loner, you know~ Accept my good will!"

He snorted. "Relax, I won't be a loner though. Cuz I'm bringing my man there."

"Bakugou, the food's ready!" said a loud, cheerful voice of a man at the background of the other end.

"Yeah, coming." Replied Bakugou before going back to Uraraka. "You heard that?"

"Kirishima-kun?!"

"Bingo."

"Whaaat? But how?"

"For your information, we're just back from The States. To take care of some papers, if you know what I mean."

Uraraka could picture the smirk plastered on Bakugou's face even without having to see him in person. "What? How dare you beating me to the marriage?!"

The other laughed triumphantly, before suddenly switching to a serious tone. "I'm not waiting."

"Eh?"

"I can't be like you. It's precisely because I've been waiting for so long already that I'm done wasting another second. I'm holding tight onto this long life ahead with him. This time, for sure, I won't be losing to the demon anymore."

Uraraka listened attentively. She sighed and said, "I'm happy for you, Bakugou-kun." and added, "Oh, don't forget to tell me all the details when you're back!"

* * *

 **idk anymore man**  
 **why do i always feel like making my kids ooc**  
 **and uhh i suck at smut scene i dont even want to look at them anymore**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading~**  
 **Feedback anyone?**


End file.
